The First Time
by Yinn220
Summary: It's all about how they first meet.


**Warning: **I may use Japanese words but dont worry! I'll put the meanings in parentheses!

I'll be using characters that were created by someone (Koolmonki) but I already have

permission from her! There will be made-up things in this story and most characters might

seem ridiculous.

**Name: Yinn Mazunake**

**Clan: Mazunake clan **( I made it up!)

**Clan power: **Able to create lightning and use it in forms of other things. (Ex: a sphere.)

**Village: Konoha**

**Description: **Wears the Konoha headband on the forehead. Has a long sleeve, white shirt with a short sleeve

blue shirt on top of it. Wears a white cloth (tied) on her wrist. Dark blue shorts. Dark, brown hair with blue eyes.

Her hair is short and leaves it out.

**Backround:** (The story may seem a bit like Sasuke's but different!) The clan was killed the same time Sasuke's

clan was killed. No one knows who killed them. Percieved as a "mystery". The clan was a peaceful, happy clan.

Yinn has an older sister named Akane. She was not killed. People assumed she ran away. Best friends with Naruto

and often falls asleep.

Now let's get to the story!

**The First Time**

Yinn's P.O.V.

I hate waking up this early in the morning. It's so annoying. But they _insist_ that I meet my

teammates today. I do missions just fine by myself so I don't see why I need teammates. I walked

out of my house so annoyed because I had to skip breakfast. Might as well get over it. I walked right

passed Ichiraku Ramen and saw Naruto yelling at Pervy Sage. I didn't know they would wake up

_this _ early for training. Or rather, I didnt think that Pervy Sage would actually wake up this early to

train Naruto. Oh well. It was funny how he was yelling at him. I needed a good laugh.

Naruto's P.O.V.

Grrrr...I can't believe Pervy Sage wouldn't train me today! I had to wake him up early because

yesterday he promised he would wake up as early as me just to train me. "But YOU PROMISED!" I started

yelling all over the place. There was no reason why he shouldn't be able to train me. " Look, kid, I said

I'd train you but I never said to wake me up at 6 AM just for that!". He always has an excuse.

Then I heard someone laugh behind.

"Naruto you really can make a lot of noise in the morning for some training." Believe it or not, it was Yinn.

"What are you doing here this early?!" I yelled. Then Pervy Sage started jumping down my throat.

"So you admit that's it's too early for anyone to be up? That's it I'm going back to bed!" then he left

without training me.

Yinn's P.O.V.

Naruto ran off to get Pervy Sage. I continued around without so much of a thought of what I was

doing! It must've been so early that I started dozing off in the middle of my search. It was about 8 AM

when I remembered that I didn't know my teammates. Or even know their names. That's when I went

straight to the Academy. "Excuse me but could you..." the person didn't even notice me! "Sorry to

bother you but..." the same thing happened with that person! No one was paying attention. I came

across Iruka-sensei and started we chatting.

"Iruka-sensei, why is everyone so...so..." I couldn't find the right word. "So zombified?" Give

me a break, it was what, like 9 AM?

" Honestly, I dont know. They probably have their minds on something else. Anyway why are you here?

You miss the Academy already?"

_You wish,_ I thought. " I'm trying to find my teammates. I don't know them and I don't even know who my

sensei is." I was basically clueless that morning.

"Here are their pictures. That should help you. And give this scroll to Kakashi. It should clear up the

confusion.

So I left to find Kakashi instead. It was hard considering I found them 3 hours later in the woods.

Yuki's P.O.V.

Naruto sure knows how to make noise in the morning. I wonder what set him off. Whatever it

was, he must've been in a pretty bad mood. He still doesn't even call me Yuki! He calls me the

ramen thief. Out of no-where this girl walks in without saying anything. She looked at everyone but

looked at me for the longest. Then she said:

" Where's Kakashi? I have something for him." She pulled out a red and white scroll.

"Why are you looking for Kakashi-sensei, Yinn?" They probably already know each other.

"Iruka-sensei told me to give him this scroll." That could've been the most obvious reason since

that's what she was holding it.

"He's late. Again." Sasuke wasn't in the best mood ever but then again, he never is.

"What's in that scroll?! Why do you need to give it to him?! TELL ME!" I think Naruto had a bit too

much ramen this morning. He's extra annoying today.

"I think you need to calm down, Whiskers." I had to chuckle at that. _Whiskers?_ THAT is the funniest

nickname anyone could call Naruto.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She's probably been calling him that before I came. Then she looked

right at me and said " You must be Yuki Mizuruki, my other teammate."

Right then everyone shouted "ANOTHER TEAMMATE?!"

"Actually no. You guys were suppose to be in a team for a short time until they decide what other

team they should put her in." I wonder how she got my name...

Yinn's P.O.V.

"Well then, I'm Yinn Mazunake." I introduced myself as Kakashi came in.

"Ah, there you are. Iruka told me that you had a scroll to give me." I gave him the scroll and he

began to read it.

"Okay, Yuki, you can go now."

Naruto must've been happy because he said "Really? So we're a three man team again?"

"Yes. Now go. But you may have trouble finding your sensei. After you find your other teammate,

go find Shino. Ask him to see if he knows where Tsoyumi Aburame is." At least he told me who

my sensei was. We started looking for a girl named Norika Katzahara. Didn't take that long since

she was talking to Kiba. Long after that, the three of us went looking for Shino. That didn't take long

because Kiba knew where he was and he told us.

"Tsoyumi Aburame? Yes, I've heard of her." Shino has never been my favorite. Not that we argue or

anything. It's just that we don't know each other well and I don't trust anyone that I don't know well

enough.

"I heard she's dangerous. Watch your step when you're around her." That was some really great

information about her and right now, I'm being sarcastic.

" Soooo...Where can we find her?" I can tell Norika was a bit nervous around him.

"I don't know. She's very active but not many people see her. She doesn't trust anyone."

Norika's P.O.V.

I have to say, in the 10 minutes that we've known each other, that sounds a lot like Yinn.

We started walking around aimlessly after that. Not much we can do. Then a black figure appeared

behind us.

"I heard you were looking for me." The lady was blindfolded with a white cloth but she could see as

well as anyone.

"Are you Tsoyumi Aburame?" Yinn asked.

"Yes. You three must be my students." The more we spoke to her the more uncomfortable I became.

She didn't speak much. The same with Yinn. I don't even think they were looking at each other.

Tsoyumi-sensei, was very mysterious. And kinda creepy. But I was careful not to anger her in any way.

Shino was right. I have to watch my step around her. I don't know if she's short-tempered and I don't

want to find out! All I knew was that I am in a very peculiar team.


End file.
